


Curfew

by SummerStormFlower



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, Lena is the Teenager of all teenagers, but her dads love her anyway, no scratch that, the hardships of raising Lena, the hardships of raising a teenager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: Lena has an argument with the Sabrewing Dads.(But it turns out okay).
Relationships: Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Violet Sabrewing
Comments: 12
Kudos: 78





	Curfew

“So I was a little late? I don’t get what the big deal is.”

“The big deal is that you weren’t just a little late.”

“So?”

Ty stared at her like she’d just grew a second head. “Lena, you were a whole hour late!”

Lena rolled her eyes. “Yeah, we’ve established that,” she quipped, “So what’s your point?”

Tyrian scowled and crossed his arms, broad chest puffing out. “You know you have a 10 o’clock curfew.”

Again, Lena rolled her eyes and sighed this time. “I’m a teenager, Dad.” That word still felt somewhat strange on her tongue, but she’d been practicing saying it. Having two fathers. Having two whole parents, who loved her even though they didn’t share blood, was pretty amazing to her. 

Although sometimes having parents could be annoying. 

“We know, honey,” said Indy this time, coming to stand beside the kitchen table where they were sitting. He placed a hand on Ty’s large shoulder. 

(Lena couldn’t help but find it amusing that Ty was the same height as Indigo when he sat down.)

“But you still have to follow our rules,” Indy continued, “We have them for a reason.”

“And what reason is that?” Lena snapped, getting more and more irritated the longer this lecture went on. 

“To keep you safe,” Ty said. 

Lena balked. “I was safe!”

“But what if you weren’t?” Indy asked. 

“Well I was!”

“Well, we didn’t know that,” said Ty. 

Lena stopped. She... she hadn’t thought about that. 

Indy sighed and went to sit beside her, taking her hands in his. “Look, sweetie, we know you like your freedom,” he said, “But if you’re gonna be late, at least call us. Because we worry about you.”

He spoke with such honesty and gentleness, Lena had no choice but to believe him. Indy was like that. He was clumsy and rough around the edges (and couldn’t cook to save his life), but he had a way with words. He always spoke from his heart. (Maybe that was why he was such a great lawyer).

Tyrian was very passionate in everything he did. It was why his grocery store was so successful and why he was such a great parent. He gave his whole heart and soul to his children. 

Lena sighed. She hated admitting when she was wrong, but since Indy and Ty took her in and made her theirs when nobody else would, she could do just this one little thing for them. 

“I’m sorry.” She looked Indy in the eye first and then Ty, showing them both that she meant it. “I’m really sorry.”

They each gave her a smile. The smiles that Lena had slowly learnt were *Dad Smiles*. No one but Ty and Indy ever smiled at her like that. 

“We’re still punishing you,” Ty told her, and Lena nodded her understanding (although she definitely wasn’t thrilled about it).

“You’re grounded for one week. No electronics,” said Indigo, holding out his hand. 

Lena pouted and batted her eyelashes at him. 

Indy gave her a look. 

Lena sighed and gave him her phone. 

“No movies,” added Ty. 

“And no going out,” finished Indy. 

They were so in sync, they could practically read each other’s minds. How they made such a great team baffled Lena. 

Then Indy pulled her into a hug. “You know we love you, right?”

Lena groaned and pretended to roll her eyes, but she smiled anyways. “Yeah. I love you too.” She hugged Indy back. 

He let her go, kissing her forehead. 

(Lena knew she was maybe a little too old for forehead kisses, but she’d missed out on them in her childhood, so she guessed it was okay. She liked them anyway.)

“Now off to bed with you, young lady,” Indy told her. 

Lena sighed. She definitely was not thrilled. But she figured this could’ve been a whole lot worse, if Ty and Indy weren’t as loving. So she was grateful. 

She got up and hugged Ty, who hugged her back tightly. 

“Have a good sleep, honey,” Ty whispered in her ear, then gave her a forehead kiss too. 

“You too. Goodnight, Dad,” Lena told him. Then she turned to Indy. “Goodnight, Dad.”

Indy smiled. “Goodnight.”

Violet was already fast asleep when Lena tiptoed into their bedroom. She picked her sister’s blanket off the floor and quietly put it back on her—but not past her waist because she knew Violet hated that. 

Then she climbed into her own bed and got comfy, not at all looking forward to her week of grounding. 

And yet she felt happy. 

If it had been her aunt... well... Lena didn’t really want to think about what her aunt would have done to her. She had enough scars and bruises from that woman as it was. 

Ty and Indy weren’t her aunt though. They didn’t care about what Lena could do for them. That didn’t matter one bit to them. They loved her for her. 

Unquestioningly. Unconditionally.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there’s mistakes. Thanks for reading!


End file.
